


From Roleplay to Reality

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin's fantasies get eclipsed by reality. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Roleplay to Reality

Walking the halls of Las Noches, Gin sought out a reitsu familiar to him. Peeking in through the opened door of one of the common areas, Ichimaru found Tousen as he'd expected, standing before the large window as if peering out and beyond as was often his habit. Gin often wondered about this behavior, since it wasn't as though the man could physically see the scenery at which he appeared to be gazing. Upon noticing that Gin was hovering near the adjacent doorway, Kaname turned toward the other shinigami, his face its usual placid mask.

"Hey, Tousen," Gin began as he strolled into the room. "want to share some sake with me?" He raised the bottle he held to shake it gently, its contents swirling audibly.

"I'm not much for drink," Kaname answered. He frowned slightly as he walked past Gin toward the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was laced with something, knowing you."

Gin frowned, his voice only partly filled with mock hurt as he turned toward the other shinigami. "Aw, how mean, Tousen!"

Tousen paused in the doorway, turning to cast sightless eyes over his shoulder. "The truth is often cruel, Gin."

 

************************************

 

"I don't think Tousen likes me," Gin said suddenly the next day as he sat on the couch near Aizen, breaking the companionable silence as the two had their tea.

Aizen's tea cup paused on its way to his lips at Gin's words before the shinigami replied, "I doubt that he hates you, Gin."

Gin leaned heavily against the back of the couch as he watched Aizen sip his tea. "'Not hating' and 'liking' are two different things."

Aizen chuckled before setting his cup back onto its saucer that rested on the low table before them. "It might be all those pranks you've pulled on him over the years."

"It's not like I meant anything by them," Gin insisted. "I've pulled pranks on just about everybody."

"Kaname isn't the kind of man who enjoys being teased, Gin," Sousuke told his companion. He cast a thoughtful gaze at the other shinigami. "It's not like you to be concerned about something like this."

Gin glanced at the other man before leaning over to stir his tea, seeming to find the swirling liquid of great interest by the way he was gazing at it. "It's not that I'm concerned or anything," he insisted, "but we're the only shinigami here. We should get along, shouldn't we?"

"Of course," Aizen replied, wearing his usual pleasant expression. It irked Gin that he couldn't always tell what lay behind it.

"He's always going off by himself," Gin continued. "It's almost like he's trying to be an outsider here."

"Well, he was like that in Soul Society as well for the most part," Aizen pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's even worse now," Ichimaru insisted. "It's not good when you think about it. We should be more united, shouldn't we? So I try to be sociable, but Tousen just rejects any attempt I make. It's annoying! I'm no example of virtue, but I'm really not that bad of a guy," he finished.

Aizen made a sound of agreement as he sipped his tea. Feeling the weight of Sousuke's stare and the even expression he wore, Gin had the sneaking suspicion that he was being analyzed.

"I had no idea that you felt lonely, Gin," Aizen remarked finally. "I suppose that I should be more attentive than I have been."

Gin sighed. "That's not what's bothering me," he insisted. Aizen often had a roving eye, but this was something he had long since accepted about the other man. Monogamy wasn't a word in Aizen's vocabulary.

"Then what-?" Aizen paused mid sentence as something dawned on him. The realization made a smile bloom on his face as he chuckled, irritating Gin beyond end. "I had no idea that he was your type, Gin," Sousuke said, his voice laced with good humor. "The two of you are almost complete opposites in a way."

Gin sighed, seeing no point in denying what the other man figured out. "You don't have to be so amused about it."

Aizen leaned an elbow against the back of the couch, resting his cheek on his upturned hand as he eyed his friend. "I suppose that I can understand the allure. Kaname is a rather attractive man. Even though his personality can be off-putting, it makes one wonder what lies under it." He smirked, a scene playing behind his eyes. "Reserved people can be fairly... interesting under the right set of circumstances. Having a proud man like that beneath you could be very exhilarating."

Frowning, Gin glanced over at Aizen. He could just picture the images that had caused that far away look in his eyes."If it was you, it wouldn't even be a problem. He'd do almost anything if it you asked him."

Sousuke smiled faintly. "You sound a little bitter about that, Gin."

For his part, Gin didn't answer, instead leaning heavily against the back of the couch. Aizen canted his head as he regarded him.

"But to be honest, I'm not even sure if Kaname is interested in that sort of thing, regardless of who is doing the asking, judging by his behavior in Soul Society," Aizen said, "I've never heard of him having much of a taste in men. Or women, to be honest." He spent a moment considering Gin's downcast expression before he spoke. "It's not like you to be so depressed about something, Gin," Aizen observed. He smiled faintly at the other shinigami's bowed head. "Gin, look at me," he instructed in a low voice. "I'll show you how much I like you."

Puzzled by Aizen's words, Gin turned to gaze at the other shinigami. For a moment, he saw Sousuke's faintly smiling face before his vision shimmered. Gin blinked as if to clear it, watching Aizen's form shift until it appeared to be Tousen that sat beside him. Gin gasped as Aizen wearing Tousen's countenance sidled next to him.

"No way," Gin murmured, his eyes wide as Tousen's gloved hands grasped his face. Full lips pressed against his mouth. It wasn't one of the demanding kisses of Aizen's that he was used to, but the tentative press of the inexperienced. Gin still felt as though he was rendered breathless by it.

Those lips hovered over over his own, warm breath caressing them as Aizen spoke in a close approximation of Tousen's voice, "It's hard for me to resist when you're so persistent, Gin."

Still stunned, Gin could only blink as Tousen's face loomed closer for another kiss. Gin couldn't remember a time when Sousuke had used his hypnotic abilities with him for amorous play. Giving in to the moment, Gin raised an arm to wrap around the other shinigami's waist, his other hand carding through what seemed to be dark braids. He deepened the kiss, aroused by the way Aizen allowed him to take control of it.

Aizen broke the kiss to pull back slightly, Tousen's face shy. "I'm not good with things like this," he admitted. He cast his eyes to the side as if embarrassed. "I haven't had much experience with men."

"T-That's okay," Gin answered, playing along. "I don't mind. You know how much I like teaching."

Gin could see pearly eyes gazing at him through Tousen's visor. "I'd make an excellent student,"the shinigami said, his expression almost coy. "I'm very eager to learn."

Gin watched as Tousen laid back against the arm of the couch, his braids spilling behind it. A gloved hand grasped the zipper at the apex of his collar, drawing it slowly downward as Gin's eyes widened, exposing a tantalizing sliver of the dark skin beneath. "So please, Gin, teach me about the love found between men."

Ichimaru couldn't remember the last time that Aizen had bottomed for him. His head swimming at the rare allowance from the man, Gin moved to hover over Tousen's recumbent form. "I'll show you everything," he promised, leaning down farther to plant kisses on his lips and the exposed skin of his chest. "One on one teaching is my sort of thing," he murmured against his skin. Gin spread pale fabric to expose Tousen's muscled chest, his lips fastening to a nipple as the shinigami moaned.

Unbeknownst to the amorous couple on the couch, an observer had gazed through the crack in the door to the room just as Aizen had worked his power, shocked at seeing not Aizen but the aloof Tousen grasp Ichimaru and pull him close for a kiss. An observer who stood frozen as Gin's lips trailed down Tousen's chest and belly before reaching their destination, making the dark-skinned shinigami arch and moan. Finally managing to tear herself away from the scene, the blushing Menoly went to seek out her friend to fill her in on the latest in juicy gossip.

************************************

"I know what I saw!" Menoly insisted. "Gin-sama and Tousen-sama were having sex on Aizen-sama's couch!"

"There's no way," Lenoly told her friend. "Tousen-sama is so stern. It doesn't seem like he does much of anything for fun, especially that. I just can't picture it."

Menoly blushed faintly. "I can." At her friend's wide-eyed look, she said in her defense. "He can be very erotic! If you'd seen them, you'd know what I mean." She raised a hand to her face to cup her cheek as the scene she'd witnessed played in her mind. "Tousen-sama was so seductive even though he was playing innocent." She gasped, remembering what the shinigami had said. "Could it be that Gin-sama took his virginity?"

"No way!" Lenoly exclaimed.

"Eh? What's all the excitement about?" Apache asked as she strode toward the two arrancar.

"You''ll never believe what Menoly saw earlier," Lenoly told the Fracción before Menoly recounted the story.

Not so long afterward, the tale of what had occurred in that room propagated throughout Las Noches, with the story being embellished each time it was told. By the following day, it had become a tale of the worldly Gin seducing the reticent and virginal Tousen who had been plied with alcohol. Late in the afternoon, Grimmjow stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall wearing a smirk as the real Tousen made his way past him.

Unable to forego a chance to annoy the man, the Espada remarked, "And here I thought it was Aizen that had you so whipped. Wouldn't have suspected that it was Gin."

Tousen halted in his tracks, turning toward Grimmjow with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Don't play innocent. That stuff might work with Gin, but it doesn't with me. I knew that moral stuff you're always spouting was bullshit. Not so moral that you wouldn't bottom for the likes of him."

Tousen's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?!" he said, his mouth partly open in shock.

Grimmjow smirked, placing a hand on his hip. "Keep making a face like that and I'm going to want to put something in that mouth of yours. It's all over Las Noches what you guys have been doing lately."

Irritated, Tousen shut his mouth with an audible click of teeth. He spun on his heel, stalking away from the all too amused Espada. Kaname had more important things to deal with than the lewd arrancar. He had a sneaking suspicion of what had caused all of these rumors, but didn't want to believe it.

Arriving at Aizen's favorite room for relaxing and taking his tea, Tousen paused outside of the door, sensing that the two shinigami he'd been looking for were inside. He turned the knob surreptitiously, pushing the door open a crack. From the sounds he heard, the two men seemed to be engaged in intimate activities. Kaname felt his face heat as he heard Aizen's soft moans and Gin's panting breaths.

"Gin," he heard Aizen moan in a voice that sounded suspiciously like an imitation of his own. "Please, give me more."

Kaname heard Gin chuckle, the sound of their bodies moving against each other audible. "I didn't realize that you'd be so greedy, Tousen."

His eyes widening as his face twisted angrily, Tousen shoved open the door noisily. He glared into the room furiously. He'd known that there could be only one explanation for what the arrancar had seen, but being faced with the truth of it was difficult for him to bear. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"T-Tousen!" Gin stammered as he pulled back, gazing between Aizen wrapped in his illusion and the real thing that stood in the doorway before the shinigami storming inside.

"I can't believe that you would use me in such a way," Tousen began, his brows furrowed. "All the arrancar are talking about our little 'tryst.' I don't like being the subject of gossip, especially when it isn't true."

"Kaname," Aizen said cooly, "It's really not something to be so angry about."

Tousen's eyes widened as an incredulous look passed across his face. "It's not? I am not a sex doll!" Tousen said angrily. He strode toward the door but halted at the sound of Aizen's voice.

"Kaname," the shinigami said smoothly. "There's no need to leave in such a hurry."

"Why?" Tousen asked in a low voice. "I don't see how much farther you can degrade me."

Aizen rose from his seat, dropping the illusion so that Gin wouldn't be seeing double. "You know that it's not like that," Sousuke told him.

"I know what I am to you," Kaname said without turning around, "but I still deserve to be respected."

"Of course you do," Aizen agreed as he drew close. "What do you mean by what you are to me?"

"There's no need to pretend," Kaname insisted, not wanting to be lulled by the other man's voice. "I'm not a fool. If I could see, you wouldn't have bothered to woo me to your side."

Aizen smiled faintly as he raised his hands, placing them on Tousen's shoulders. He had suspected that something like this had been bothering the man. "I don't know about that. You were such a cute cadet, I couldn't help but bring you with me in the end."

Kaname sighed. "I've never been cute," he insisted.

Sousuke dropped his arms to slide around Tousen's waist, pulling him close. He murmured into his ear, "Oh, but you were very cute. It's a shame that you couldn't see that for yourself. But you're much more than that now." The fingers of one hand moved to draw circles on Tousen's belly, making the man struggle to repress a shiver. "Besides, every god needs justice in his world." He chuckled close to Kaname's ear. "But I think the real reason that you're so angry is that we were having fun without you."

Stunned, Kaname turned slightly within the other man's arms to cast eyes over his shoulder. "No! Of course not. I'm not interested in such things."

"Why not?" Aizen pried. "It's not good to be so reserved all the time." His hand threatened to dip lower, making Kaname gasp and grasp his wrist.

"Y-You're just toying with me," Tousen insisted. "And you haven't explained what you were doing before. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of pervert now."

Aizen chuckled, even more amused when this made the furrow in Kaname's brows deepen before he turned away. "I doubt that, Kaname. I wanted to do something nice for Gin, since I've been neglecting him lately." Sousuke leaned close to murmur conspiratorially in Tousen's ear. "Gin likes you, you see, but he's afraid to tell you."

Tousen's eyes widened and he turned fully to cast his eyes in Gin's direction. Frowning, Gin exclaimed, "Aizen!" from the couch, not believing that the other man gave him away. "Did you have to tell him so bluntly?"

Gin gazed nervously at Tousen as he broke away from Aizen to storm toward him, his hands clenched into fists. "So that's why you wanted me to drink with you the other day. You wanted to get me drunk so that you could do filthy things to me!" he accused. "There's no way I'd let you-"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Gin insisted, raising his hands in a placating manner though Kaname couldn't see this. "It wasn't a plan or anything. I just wanted to be friendly. But maybe I was hoping that something would happen." He rubbed the back of his neck absently with a sheepish look on his face. "It's not my fault that you look a little sexy in that outfit."

Kaname wasn't sure how to reply to this, saying simply, "This whole situation is ridiculous. I didn't even think you liked me considering the things you've done, let alone..." he trailed off.

Tousen stiffened as Aizen drew up behind him, sliding arms around his waist. "It's not so strange for someone to tease a person he likes," he said.

"You're so serious most of the time, I can't help it," Gin admitted, making Tousen frown at him.

"As far as not letting him touch you, I'm not sure if you know what you're missing," Sousuke remarked. "I wonder, have you ever been with a man, Kaname?"

"That's-" Tousen started with a hint of anxiety in his voice. "I've never done anything like that."

"But you've wanted to, hmm?" Aizen offered.

"No! It's... not normal," Tousen remarked, the memory of how nice it felt when a large hand was laid on his shoulder by Komamura. The scene still managed to make him feel warm. Much like the arms Aizen had slipped around his waist.

"It's normal for some," Sousuke insisted. "Maybe for you as well." Aizen raised a hand to Tousen's face, drawing his fingertips down his cheek and making him shiver. "Why not try it and see if you like it."

"I shouldn't..." Kaname trailed off, frowning. He gasped as Aizen grasped and pulled the zipper to his uniform down, slipping a hand inside to stroke his chest.

Sousuke chuckled at how Tousen moved a hand to try to stop his roving one as it latched onto a nipple, plucking it to hardness as he shivered. "Come now, Kaname," he murmured into his ear. "You have such a lovely body. It's a waste not to use it." He nibbled on the shell of his ear as Tousen uttered a choked groan. "Can't you try it just once for me?"

As Gin watched Tousen warm to Aizen's ministrations, it irked him how he had been right on that score. However, he still found the sight of Sousuke peeling the outfit off of the mildly reluctant Tousen very arousing. He watched Aizen return to surround Kaname with his arms from behind, his hand trailing down Kaname's belly to slide into his black hakama, the movement of his hand making the dark-skinned shinigami moan.

His heart pounding in his chest, Tousen allowed himself to be led toward the couch, Aizen nestling him between himself and Gin who placed a tentative hand on his thigh. Realizing what his leader intended, Kaname found himself saying, "T-This isn't the best of ideas," as Aizen tried to work his hakama down past his hips.

"No, it's a perfect idea," Sousuke told him. Amused, he grasped the hands that the still unsure Tousen had used to grasp his hakama to keep it on. Aizen eyed Gin, who moved to slowly slip the garment off of the shinigami between them. Aizen pressed close as Tousen squirmed slightly. He kissed the side of his neck, feeling the other shinigami's pulse racing beneath his lips. Sousuke smirked as he pressed close, feeling Tousen shiver in his arms as Gin's hands moved to his fundoshi. "You're so delicious like this, Kaname. Don't be so nervous. We'll take good care of you."

Gin found that despite Tousen's protests, he was half hard beneath his clothing. Casting the garments aside, he returned to surround the other shinigami's cock with the fingers of one hand. Gin gazed up at Tousen as he uttered a surprised moan, stroking him to hardness before sheathing his erection in the heat of his mouth.

Kaname arched back against Aizen as moist heat surrounded his erection. It seemed like such a dirty act, but the pleasure from it was staggering. He groaned as Sousuke nibbled on his neck, his hand sliding down his belly to stroke through Gin's hair as his head bobbed.

Aizen could feel himself harden as the writhing bundle in his arms slid against him. It was only enough friction to whet his appetite, but he wanted to focus on what Gin was doing as he gazed over Tousen's shoulder. He watched Ichimaru moisten the fingers of one hand with the small container of lubricant nearby while still attached to the moaning Tousen. He felt Kaname stiffen in his arms as Gin swirled a finger over his entrance before pressing gently inward. When it seemed as though Tousen intended to draw away, Sousuke pulled him close with arms around his chest, leaning back against the crook between the arm and back of the couch.

"Just relax," he told the other shinigami. "It feels strange at first, but soon you'll start to enjoy it." When Kaname moaned as Gin stroked over his prostate, Aizen chuckled. "I told you, didn't I?"

As Gin inserted another finger into him, Kaname groaned at the strange pleasure the two digits shifting inside of him yielded. He tried not to reflect on how easy it was for Aizen to get his way with him. He definitely didn't want to consider that his complicity in this was less about pleasing his leader and more about satisfying something dark that lived inside of him. These and other thoughts were burned away by Gin's ministrations. The vibrations from Ichimaru moaning around his length almost brought Tousen to the edge as the man's fingers worked deep within.

After a moment, Gin pulled away to hurriedly stroke lubricant on himself. Tousen's eyes widened as Aizen pulled him up into his lap, his back to the man's chest and his legs on either side. Kaname gasped as Sousuke slid his hands under his knees, grasping them to lift and spread his thighs leaving Tousen feeling horribly exposed.

"Oh, what a nice view," Gin said, his face flushed as he moved closer. The lubrication on Tousen's entrance glistened in the overhead light.

"I'll let you go first, Gin," Aizen said as he gazed at Ichimaru's eager face over Tousen's shoulder. "I've been feeling very generous lately."

"H-Hey!" Tousen said, feeling as irritated as he was aroused as he turned his head as if in an attempt to gaze at Aizen. "I'm not some doll that you can just-"

Kaname's words were cut short when Gin grasped his chin to turn his head gently to face him. He sealed lips to Kaname's for a searing kiss before pulling away slightly to murmur, "You've been so irritable and tense lately. I'll show you how to unwind."

Gin claimed his lips again, deepening the kiss until Tousen relaxed slightly. Kaname's eyes widened as he felt something press bluntly against his entrance. He groaned into the kiss as he was breached, Gin's length sliding slowly inside of him. Kaname broke the kiss to cry out as the other shinigami sank in to the hilt.

Ichimaru gazed down at Tousen, who was panting as if out of breath. He could feel his passage twitching around him. "Just relax," he said, planting kisses on Tousen's open mouth. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Tousen shivered as Gin grinded against him. Kaname raised a hand to clutch at his shoulder as pleasure bloomed inside of him. Gin began a series of shallow thrusts that had Kaname's head falling back against Aizen's shoulder, his mouth open in a moan. Aizen grinned, slipping one hand down to surround Tousen's erection with stroking fingers, making the man squirm in his arms.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Aizen cooed into Tousen's ear. He nibbled on the shell of it as Kaname seemed only able to moan. "I wish you could see yourself right now," Aizen said. He raised his hand to slide two fingers into Kaname's open mouth, stroking against his tongue. "You're so beautiful like this, pressed between us."

One hand on Tousen's thigh and the other gripping the back of the couch, Gin pushed into Kaname's tight heat. He managed to strike that spot inside of the other shinigami, making him arch back against Aizen, who laved his exposed throat. Watching the sweat bead and roll down his brow and hearing Tousen's deep and throaty moans was more delicious than Gin could imagine. Topping the proud and wonderfully tight man proved much better in reality than any fantasy Ichimaru previously had.

After a few moments, Gin found it increasingly difficult to hold himself back. His head fell onto Kaname's shoulder as he continued to thrust raggedly inside. The situation was far too arousing, and the snug fit of Tousen's unused passage was bringing him closer to the edge along with the shinigami's vocalizations. Pushing deep, Gin groaned against Tousen's shoulder, painting his insides with his essence. He pulled away after a moment to sit nearby on the couch, panting.

Tousen didn't have long to lament not having been brought off by Gin. Almost as soon as the violet-haired shinigami had vacated, Aizen lifted him with an arm around his waist before positioning his erection at his entrance. He allowed gravity to impale Tousen on his stiff flesh as Gin watched eagerly. Tousen groaned as Aizen's girth moved to fill him. Kaname had a moment's respite before he felt Aizen's hands move to his waist, raising him upward before Sousuke pushed hungrily up into him as he fell.

Aizen listened to Tousen's cries as Gin gazed on, mesmerized by the wanton sight. "Gin got you nice and warm for me," Aizen remarked, chuckling at how Tousen writhed while spitted on his cock. "You're such a tasty morsel, Kaname. We should have done something like this a long time ago."

From the way that Tousen twisted in his grasp as well as his almost desperate vocalizations, Aizen was fairly sure that the man wouldn't last much longer. He stepped up his efforts, pushing roughly up into the man who shuddered before calling out his name. Kaname moved a hand to brace himself against the back of the couch as Aizen worked his flesh inside of him. Sousuke's hand returned to encircle his erection, stroking it firmly.

Panting, Tousen shifted restlessly in his arms. Stiffening, Tousen arched against Aizen as he uttered a choked cry, his essence arcing to splatter his belly and spill over Sousuke's hand. Aizen milked him as he continued to push up into Kaname's body, loving how his channel tightened around his cock. After a few more ragged thrusts, Sousuke shot deep inside of the other shinigami, groaning as he nibbled on Tousen's shoulder. Spent, he relaxed against the couch, Kaname leaning heavily against him.

Tousen shivered at the sensation of a tongue laving his stained belly. "I can't believe you're doing that," he managed to tell Gin between pants. "You're so perverse."

Gin chuckled. "Look who's talking," he countered as he swirled two fingers in the mess on Tousen's belly. "Some people would think that bedding two guys at once was pretty perverse."

Tousen frowned at the accusation, but was distracted by Gin's hungry mouth moving to cover his own. Relaxing between the two men, Kaname figured he could worry about the pangs of his conscience at another time.

 

End


End file.
